The Girl From District 12
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "She's left alone for the rest of the night, with no one else to bother her. Ally likes the privacy, but she's aching for attention. But not just anyone's attention. She wants Austin's. But he's in his room, down the hall, which seemed so far away from her, it's unbearable."


_Declaimer- I don't own anything, except for the story line._

**Heyyy! :D **

**Ok, so I got this idea (in the middle of the night), and I had to write it down. This is the re-write, since I didn't really like how it first came out. It's somewhat inspired by the Hunger Games book "Catching Fire" but you can read it without having read that book. Anyway, I hope you like this little thing I wrote. If you did, please tell me if I should continue. I'd really, really, really appreciate it. ;) Thanks in advantage.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

"Ally," Austin whispers, his voice shaking in anger. Tears are streaming down his face. "I thought we had a deal." He looks at her with his golden eyes, and she cringes. She knows they did had a deal. They had promised to tell each other everything, but she had been forced to keep something, something very important, away from him.

"I had to. He would've killed me, otherwise." He seems to relax at this. Sitting back down across from her, Austin takes her bandaged hand and rests in on his own.

His brow furrows, and Ally can sense that he's thinking things through, trying to figure out what to say. "Alright," He sighs. "I'm glad you're ok, Ally-cat." And with that, along with a light kiss, he leaves her. He still has trouble putting weight on his left leg, Ally can see that, and she shudders at the memories of how he got injured.

She's left alone for the rest of the night, with no one else to bother her. Ally likes the privacy, but she's aching for attention. But not just anyone's attention. She wants Austin's. But he's in his room, down the hall, which seemed so far away from her, it's unbearable.

Ally stares at the wall, thoughts racing through her head. She remembered Dallas' icy cold voice. "Stay here." He had said. "Whatever you do, don't move." But she had. She had run away. And as the night crept closer, her eyelids heavy with sleep, she starts to remember exactly what had happened. From the very beginning.

Somehow, she manages to make her way towards the bed, and lies down, sighing as the feeling of the cold, silky material of the comforter rubs against her bare back. The medical nightgown they gave her only covers her chest, but leaving her back bare.

It's weird to be able to sleep in a comfortable bed, and not the metal one they gave her back in the Capitol. For her, it's weird to be comfortable again, and not feel like you're being used constantly. Yet, she still wants to go home. Back to District 12. Her mom is there, and so is her sister.

Ally can't really fall asleep, yet she tries really hard to do so. She closes her eyes, spending some time examining the little patterns forming on her eyelids. She remembered when she was little, she would call them fireworks, since they resembled so much to the ones that blew up in the sky.

Weird. Ally thought she was so tired, that she'll immediately fall asleep. Instead, she feels herself rise, and head out the door. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. The medical department didn't allow such 'outings', unless of course, it was assigned. Which, in this case, it wasn't.

But Ally didn't care.

All she wanted was to be with Austin again, as the memories of the past flooded her. She was scared, and she needed that strong, yet gentle, grip of Austin's arm around her shoulders. That had always calmed her down. And those words he'd whisper in her ear when she was trembling with fear. Or just the simple feeling of his presence made her happy again.

She walks down the hall, and finds herself in front of Austin's door. She gives it a little knock, and it immediately swings open. And there's he is in front of her, with his messy blond hair, and eyes, brown, yet lightly gold in the light of the room.

He smiles at her. "I'd knew you'd come, Ally-cat." He moves to the side and lets her in, closing the door behind her.

As she's seated on Austin's bed, with her legs crossed, she sees that Austin is wearing nothing but a pair of underwear. Normally, she would feel uncomfortable, but right now, she couldn't care less.

Austin comes over to her, and sits on the bed across from her. "Anything you want to talk about?" He says, his voice so light, it could be a whisper. He reaches out, and tugs a strand of her golden brown hair behind her ear.

Ally gives a small nod. "The memories, Austin. They're so powerful, it hurts."

"I know." Austin smiles at her. His smile is so genuine, so heartwarming, that Ally finds herself in tears. She doesn't know why, but she can't help them. They fall freely down her face, until Austin catches them with his thumb, whipping them away gently.

"Shhh." He whispers. "It's okay. We're together. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Austin pulls her down so the two of them are lying on the bed, they're gazes fixated on the ceiling.

Still shaking, Ally starts to remember everything. From the day her nightmare begun, 'til this very moment. And tears start spilling out of her eyes again, as the memories start flooding back. She remembers the day of the first night they ever spent away from home.

After that, she's lost in her thoughts again, and the past starts to envelop her, taking her far away, beyond Austin's reach. She dives back to the day it all started, to the day that she lost her will of living.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So, it's really not perfect, but it seems like an ok thing to me, but I want to hear your thoughts. Leave 'em in those awesome reviews you write.**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


End file.
